


Flat of Our Own

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, so achingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Theo spend a bit of time together on one of the last nights of their school career.





	Flat of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> **Written for the Draco's Den School's Out Fic Exchange! Much thanks to my beta for her work on this! My prompt was: 'The characters sneak away from the Hogwarts graduation celebration to have a few moments alone while everyone is preoccupied. Somewhere outside, maybe by the black lake or anywhere else on the grounds. They reminisce on the last year or so and talk about the future.'**
> 
> **I hope you love it!**

_30 June 1999_

“Come on,” Theo Nott whispered to Hermione Granger from behind her. “I have something for us.”

“Not now, they are—”

Theo planted a slow kiss, just behind Hermione’s ear and Hermione’s resolve crumbled completely. He tugged on her hand and Hermione went with him, slipping through the crowded Great Hall and out a small side-door behind a Slytherin House tapestry. The door opened into a small courtyard filled with rose bushes.

“Theo, the Headmistress’s speech isn’t over,” Hermione muttered as he pulled her along.

“It doesn’t matter. I have something better planned,” Theo grinned over his shoulder at her. Hermione’s heart fluttered in her chest at that grin. Theo had been a surprise this year. One of the only other students from her original year to return for their ‘eighth’ year, he had offered his friendship during the Welcome Feast. Hermione knew who he was, of course. He was always second to her in any class they shared, but she had been reluctant at first to form a friendship with him.

She and Ron had just gotten out of a brief, but tumultuous affair that had been splashed across every wizarding paper in Britain and half of the papers in Europe. She had wanted to spend the year focused on her studies, hoping to earn an unheard of eleven NEWTs. But Theo had been persistent. Always sitting at her library table, taking meals with her, even walking with her to and from class. He didn’t say anything, just walked with her. Finally, she had become so used to his presence that she had asked him a question during a study session in the library. They had become fast friends from there.

It wasn’t until the winter holidays that they had become something more. Both she and Theo were two of the only students staying at the castle over the holidays. Hermione’s parents had sold their home in London and she hadn’t really expected to survive the war. So she hadn’t exactly planned on coming back to either her home or Hogwarts ever again. She had nowhere to go except the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, and neither appealed to her for obvious reasons. Ron was living with Harry at Grimmauld while they were in their Auror training program. With the breakup with Ron, Hermione wasn’t sure what her reception at the Burrow would be.

Theo stayed for similar reasons. His father had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, and it was either rattle around at his decrepit manor house or stay at the school. It had been an easy choice, or so he told Hermione.

“Come on,” Theo whispered, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. She gasped as they turned a small bend in the path around the lake and Theo’s plan materialized.

Fairy lights hung from the trees in a small clearing, creating a warm glow in the late evening air. A blanket was laid on the ground with a small feast spilling from it. There was music playing from somewhere too. Something low and light, with stringed instruments.

“Theo, this is amazing,” Hermione breathed as she took it all in. “You did this for me?”

Theo grinned at her and caught her around the waist, moving them in a slow dance in time to the music. “I’d do anything for you,” he said, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very romantic,” Hermione sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Theo. It felt like home, dancing in his arms. A soft breeze swept through the clearing, causing gooseflesh to rise on Hermione’s arms.

They danced for several moments more, before Theo guided her down to the blanket. He pulled out a bottle of elf-made wine and poured them both a glass.

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” Hermione said, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. She and Theo had been dating since the Yule holidays, but they hadn’t made many moves on the physical side of things.

Theo smirked at her. “But then I wouldn’t get to see you make that face.”

Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap. She hadn’t known she needed someone as careful and attentive as Theo was about her feelings. But she truly felt cared for when in his presence and it was something she was still getting used to.

“Come here,” Theo motioned her closer. Hermione scooted until she was tucked in next to him. Theo was leaning against the trunk of a tree and moved so that Hermione was lying against his chest, between his legs. She sighed as she watched the stars come out, one by one.

“They’re beautiful,” Hermione murmured.

Theo kissed her cheek, running a hand up and down her arm. “I can’t wait to leave school in a few days,” he murmured.

“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked.

Theo chuckled and Hermione could feel it vibrate through her back. It felt delicious, being in his arms like this.

“First, I’m going to find a flat,” Theo announced. “Preferably one close to where yours is.”

Hermione bit her lip. She’d been meaning to ask him for a month at least, and this seemed like it would be the perfect time, but she was nervous. “Would you like…” she trailed off, unable to get the words out.

“I’d like anything you’d like,” Theo whispered into her ear, causing Hermione to shudder as his hot breath washed over her.

“Move into my flat with me,” Hermione stated, half-turning in his arms so she could face him.

Theo’s brow furrowed for a moment before clearing. “Are you sure? We haven’t—”

“I’m sure,” Hermione said. “It makes sense. Please?”

“Anything you wish,” Theo murmured and covered her lips with his own. Hermione sighed into the kiss. Theo raised a hand and cupped her cheek, holding the back of her head, directing her. She felt so safe, so cared for, so loved.

“Love you,” Hermione murmured once Theo broke the kiss. He inhaled sharply and Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. She had been thinking it for months but hadn’t said it yet. “I love you, Theo,” she repeated.

The grin on Theo’s face was worth it. He dove back in for another kiss, this one more heated. It had Hermione’s brain misfiring and when it finally broke, she found herself flat on her back, with Theo hovering over her.

“Hermione,” he breathed, his nose nudging along hers. “I love you.” She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and he dropped with a groan. She loved the way his body covered her, the weight of him pressing into her was heavenly.

One of Theo’s hands slid along her thigh and pushed her dress up toward her hips. Hermione arched her back. She and Theo had done a lot of kissing, but not much else. She pulled back.

“I—”

“Shit, Hermione, I’m sorry,” Theo said suddenly, dropping his face into the crook of her neck and removing his hand from her thigh. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. Please—”

“Theo.” Hermione still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s alright, Theo.” She rubbed his back. “I—I liked it,” she whispered.

Theo shuddered and placed a kiss against her neck. “Me too. But I won’t push you. I promised I wouldn’t.”

“I know.” Hermione smiled at him as he pulled his head up to look at her eyes. “That’s one of the reasons I love you,” she said, placing a soft kiss against his lips. Theo returned the kiss then rolled off to lay beside her. He held out his arm and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder as he cuddled her close.

“I can’t wait until we have a flat of our own,” Theo murmured into her hair. Hermione giggled into his side and couldn’t agree more.

**Fin.**


End file.
